Mission avec Kiba
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Bonjour. Je m’appelle Jade Akimichi. J’habite Konoha, un village de ninjas. Je vais vivre la pire mission de toute ma vie, car elle va se dérouler en binome avec le plus grand abruti de la terre : Kiba Inuzuka.


Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jade Akimichi. J'habite Konoha, un village de ninjas. J'ai été élevée en tant que tel. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Shino Aburame, il est un peu taciturne mais c'est un mec génial. C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes du village ont du mal à me supporter, je parle un peu trop selon eux. Bon c'est vrai que je déballe cent conneries à la minute. Mais il n'y a pas que moi, regardez Naruto. D'ailleurs, lui aussi c'est un type bien, même si les vieux du village ont l'air de le détester, allez savoir pourquoi. A l'académie, j'adorais pouvoir m'asseoir à coté de lui et parler, parler, parler… Jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka-sensei nous déplace car on manquait, soit disant, de concentration. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste que le cours était ennuyeux à mourir. La preuve, Shikamaru passait son temps à dormir et à lui on ne disait rien. Ce n'est pas juste !

Je suis là à me souvenir du bon vieux temps de l'académie, quand une voix me tire de ma rêverie, celle de ma mère « Jade, Joy, Beth Akimichi descends tout de suite ! ». Elle a utilisé tous mes prénoms suivit de mon nom de famille, c'est mauvais signe. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ou oublié de faire. Petite check-list mentale avant de descendre : réparer la porte, fait, les courses, fait. Je réfléchis mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Je suis rentrée de mission hier matin, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises. A moins que… Où est passé Ambre ? Oh non ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. Bon, je respire un grand coup et je descends.

- Maman ?

- Où est ton chat ?

- Ambre ?

- Tu en as un autre ?

- Il a dû sortir se dégourdir les pattes.

- Prés de chez les Inuzuka !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Va le récupérer avant que lui et Akamaru ne brisent leur maison.

- J'y vais.

Et franchement ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Parce que si je vais là-bas, je vais me retrouver à proximité de cet abruti de Kiba. Vous savez dans votre classe quand vous êtes enfants, il y a toujours un crétin pour vous faire des blagues nulles. Kiba Inuzuka est ce crétin. Je me demande comment Shino et Hinata font pour le supporter en missions. Hinata m'a dit un jour que je me faisais une mauvaise idée de lui, qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil et loyal. Mon œil ! Je le répète et le maintiens Kiba Inuzuka est un abruti de première. La seule chose qu'il ait pour lui c'est Akamaru. Ce chien est un amour. En plus, il s'entend bien avec Ambre. Le problème, c'est que quand ils jouent ensemble ils sont intenables et cassent tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Personnellement, je les trouve adorables quand ils sont tous les deux, mais personne n'est de mon avis. J'entends au loin les aboiements d'Akamaru et d'autres bruits confus. J'accélère le pas avant qu'ils ne cassent quelque chose. Cet abruti de Kiba est là, mais il n'est pas foutu de les arrêter, en fait il se marre. Je vais encore passer pour une rabat-joie vous allez voir.

- Il faudrait songer à les arrêter…

- Non, ils sont trop drôles.

- Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai pas les moyens de rembourser leurs casses et toi non plus !

- Olala ! Quelle rabat-joie…

Qu'est ce que je vous disais, moi aussi j'aime bien les voir s'amuser ensemble et je trouve ça drôle. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai dû payer pour les dégâts, je me suis aussi retrouvée ruinée. Tout l'argent que j'avais mis de coté pour mon appartement. J'appelle Ambre et lui, Akamaru, et nos deux amis viennent se poster devant nous. J'en profite pour faire une caresse sur la tête d'Akamaru, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de l'Inuzuka et un crachement de désapprobation d'Ambre. Je le prendrais bien dans mes bras, mais en tant que chat ninja il a bien grandit et il atteint désormais la taille d'une panthère. D'ailleurs, il ressemble de plus en plus à l'animal sauvage. La seule chose qui le différencie vraiment est sa belle couleur caramel qui lui a valu son nom. Je m'apprête à lui appliquer le jutsu qui me permet de le faire grandir, très pratique lors des batailles ou pour le chevaucher pour les longs trajets, ou rétrécir pour lui donner l'apparence d'un chat normal, ce qui dans ce sens est pratique pour les missions d'espionnage et le prendre dans mes bras. Quand, Kakashi-sensei apparaît devant nous.

- Kiba. Hokage-sama te demande.

- Oui sensei.

- Bon j'y vais. Et ne les laisse pas s'amuser à l'intérieur la prochaine fois.

- Jade, elle te demande aussi.

- Bien sensei.

Et Kakashi s'éclipse. Pourquoi Tsunade veux nous voir tous les deux ? J'espère qu'Ambre n'a pas fait d'autres bêtises. Je me mets donc en route aux cotés de la personne qui m'insupporte le plus au monde. Et je ne veux qu'une chose, le silence. Seulement, cet abruti d'Inuzuka n'arrête par de parler. Son sujet du jour, le couple Ino Chôji. Il ne comprend pas comment Ino, si prés de son look, peut être tombée amoureuse de Chôji. Mon cousin est quelqu'un de très bien et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas assez beau pour Ino. Je ne me force même pas à écouter, mais j'entends. Même si Chôji est son ami, j'ai l'impression que Kiba est en train de le descendre en flèche. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je le défende :

- Tu veux dire que mon cousin n'est pas assez bien pour Ino-san ?

- Non c'est pas ça.

- Ah oui ! J'allais oublier, tu es amoureux d'elle, comme de toutes les filles de ce village.

- Faux ! Toi je ne t'aime pas.

- Et je ne m'en porte que mieux.

La joute verbale continue jusqu'à notre arrivée devant le bureau de Tsunade. J'adore cette femme, elle est géniale. Elle a la classe et ne se laisse marcher sur les pieds par personne. Son seul défaut, elle a un foutu caractère et une force herculéenne. Seul Naruto ose la provoquer. Et même si je l'aime bien, c'est un débile. Un gentil débile, certes, mais totalement fêlé. Shizune, sa secrétaire, nous accueille et nous fait entrer dans le bureau ensemble. Ca ne sent pas bon ça, pas bon du tout même. Nous nous inclinons.

- Hokage-sama.

- J'ai une mission pour vous deux.

- Avec elle/lui ! Hors de question !

- On ne discute pas ! Et puis, vous ne connaissez même pas votre mission.

- …

- Je préfère ça. Vous allez jouer les jeunes mariés pour une mission d'infiltration…

Là, j'ai la gorge nouée. A la fin de la tirade de Tsunade, je n'ai même pas la force de protester. Je pars demain avec l'autre abruti pour le village de la cascade et nous serons soit disant en voyage de noces. Apparemment, l'Akatsuki aurait placé une de ses bases tout près. L'un d'eux aurait trouvé une petite-amie qui tient une auberge dans ce village et cette auberge n'accueillerait que les couples en escapades. Non mais, franchement, j'y crois pas, jouer les amoureux avec Kiba ! Je ne suis pas contre cette mission, mais elle n'aurait pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas moi Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke ou même mon cousin. Non. Il faut que ce soit avec le mec que je déteste le plus au monde. Tout ça parce qu'il possède un chien ninja et que je suis la détentrice du ninjutsu qui permet de lui donner une taille « normale ». Je rentre chez moi d'humeur maussade, prépare mes affaires et m'enferme dans ma chambre où je pense utiliser le reste de la journée pour me calmer.

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, un bon livre à la main, quand un bruit venant de ma fenêtre me distrait, je lève les yeux, puis replonge dans ma lecture. Re-bruit, ce n'est pas possible de lire tranquillement dans ce village ! Je pose mon livre, faisant attention de bien marquer ma page, me lève, ouvre ma fenêtre et m'énerve découvrant l'importun :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux !

- On ferait bien de prendre un peu de temps pour apprendre à se connaître.

- Pour quoi faire !?

- Pour la mission.

- On aura tout le temps sur le chemin ! Maintenant dégage !

- Si on a une bonne allure, on y sera en deux jours. Il vaut mieux peaufiner nos personnages avant de partir.

- On ira doucement, n'oublie pas que nous ne serons qu'un simple couple qui part en voyage de noces et nous ne sommes pas censés être des ninjas. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Tsunade-sama. On y va uniquement pour récolter des infos. Et maintenant, dégage !

Il me tire la langue et part. Je fais de même derrière son dos, retourne à mon livre et m'endors dessus. Le trop plein d'émotions, je crois. Le lendemain matin, j'arrive avec cinq minutes de retard pour le faire enrager. Il râle, comme prévu, et nous nous mettons en route après que j'ai réduit nos amis à la taille de leurs congénères. Akamaru et Ambre apprécient peu mais je n'y peux rien. Moi, je suis bien obligée de porter cette stupide alliance. En fait, je la porte depuis hier. C'est encore une superbe idée de notre Hokage. En plus j'ai dut lui mettre la sienne et lui la mienne et elle nous a sorti un truc du genre « Tant que vous portez ces anneaux, vous faites une trêve ».

A ma grande surprise Kiba ne me fait aucune blague stupide de toute cette première journée de marche, il me paye même le resto. Et on arrive à se parler sans se disputer. Mais bon une journée ne fait pas tout le trajet, qui à allure normale se fait en quatre ou cinq jours. Et en effet, le soir, la nature du maître chien reprend le dessus :

- Femme. Fais-moi à manger. J'ai faim.

- Va te faire !!

- Mais voyons, ma chérie, nous sommes mariés maintenant, tu dois prendre soin de moi.

- Bien sûr mon amour…

Je m'approche de lui et l'enlace. Je sens que ce contact le trouble, parfait. Je lui chochotte à l'oreille « Ce n'est qu'une mission et si tu continues à me traiter comme ton esclave, je t'émascule. Compris ! » Je relâche mon étreinte et pars préparer le repas. Pendant que je m'affaire, j'entends derrière mon dos :

- Je plaisantais, tu sais.

- Pas moi !

Et un zéro pour moi. Pourquoi je dois me coltiner cet abruti déjà ? Ah oui ! A cause de l'Akatsuki, si je rencontre l'un de ses membres, je le tue. Non, mieux, je le démembre petit à petit, en commençant par…

- T'as un drôle de regard.

- Hein ?

- Juste à l'instant, on aurait cru que tu allais tuer une deuxième fois ce pauvre poulet.

- C'est rien. J'étais dans mes pensées.

- Ba, j'aimerais pas aller y faire un tour.

- Et t'as pas intérêt…. C'est prêt.

Nous mangeons en nous lançant nos éternels pics. Akamaru et Ambre jouent tout près, l'avantage de les avoir rétrécis c'est qu'ils font beaucoup moins de dégâts, ils sont mignons. Je souris.

- T'es mignonne quand tu souris.

- N'essaye même pas !

- De quoi ?

- De me draguer !

- Aucune chance, t'es trop moche.

- Grrr…. Je vais me laver.

Je me dirige vers le bras de rivière tout près. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour se calmer. Je me déshabille et entre dans l'eau. Elle est fraiche, je m'immerge complètement et fais quelques brasses histoire de me délacer. En revenant vers la rive, je sens un regard sur moi. Il se cache, mais trop tard, je sais qu'il me matte. Je suis peut-être trop moche pour lui, mais c'est bien du désir que j'ai senti dans son regard. Et si je le faisais baver un peu plus. Je me mets là où j'ai pieds et me positionne de profil par rapport à l'endroit où il se situe, juste assez pour qu'il puisse profiter de mes formes, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse tout voir et commence à me laver. Une fois ma toilette terminée, je me rapproche du bord et avant que je ne sois sorite, il repart. Je me rhabille et le retrouve près du feu. Je remarque une petite tache de sang sur son sweet. Bien fait. Il part se laver également. J'attends quelques minutes et rejoins le bord de la rivière. Akamaru est avec lui dans l'eau et ils jouent tous les deux. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me cacher, ni même l'envie, je veux qu'il sache que je le regarde. Je profite du fait qu'il ne m'ait pas encore remarquée pour le détailler. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais il est assez sexy. Les muscles bien dessinés sous une peau imberbe et légèrement dorée. Et ces tablettes de chocolat, juste ce qu'il faut.

- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Comme toi, je me rince l'œil. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi s'extasier.

- Dégage, que je sorte.

- Pourquoi, je suis bien ici moi.

- Lances-moi au moins ma serviette. J'ai pas envie que tu me vois nu.

- Mais, mon chéri, on est mariés, on peut se voir nu. Et puis, moi, je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu te rinçais l'œil.

Je lui lance un grand sourire victorieux en même temps que sa serviette, que je fais tomber par inadvertance dans l'eau, et retourne au campement monter la tente. Tout en accomplissant cette tache, je me sens de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de dormir à coté de lui cette nuit. Je secoue la tête, c'est ridicule. Une fois séché et rhabillé, il vient m'aider et au moment où sa main frôle la mienne, je rougis inexplicablement. Je me précipite aussitôt de l'autre coté de la tente pour vérifier que la toile est bien tendue. Peu après nous nous couchons. Après cette soirée, une trêve muette est signée entre nous. Et nous cheminons comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Parlant de tout et de rien, se chamaillant, riant même. Le troisième jour nous arrivons dans une auberge ou nous nous présentons pour la première fois comme un jeune couple. C'est un test, si nous sommes crédibles ici, nous le serons plus tard également. A l'approche de l'auberge, je me raidis un peu sous l'effet de l'excitation. Mon Dieu, j'adore les missions d'infiltration, se sont mes préférées. J'adore avoir à jouer un rôle, dans ces cas là, j'ai l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un roman. Kiba glisse sa main dans la mienne, je le regarde interrogative. « Pour faire plus vrai. » me dit-il. Pas faux. Nous entrons. L'aubergiste nous donne sans problème une chambre, il nous propose même celle réservée aux jeunes mariés. Nous la refusons poliment, expliquant que nos revenus sont bien trop modestes et que nous avons peur que nos animaux abiment une aussi belle chambre. A l'évocation d'Ambre et d'Akamaru, il n'insiste pas plus et nous conduit à notre chambre.

- Je prends le lit.

- Ah non ! C'est moi ! Tu es censé être un gentleman !

- Moi, jamais de la vie !

- On a qu'à tirer à la courte paille.

- Non, tu vas encore tricher.

- Pic Nic Douille ?

- Non plus.

- Propose quelque chose alors !

- Pile ou face.

- Ok. Je prends pile.

Il sort une pièce de sa poche et la jette en l'air et manque de bol, elle tombe entre deux lattes de parquet. Et merde !

- La tranche.

- Ca j'ai vu ! Et t'en as d'autres des idées merveilleuses !

- On a qu'à dormir tous les deux dans le lit. Après tout, on est…

- Ca ne marche pas comme excuse !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas la réalité et ça ne le sera jamais !

- Oui, mais si quelqu'un entre cette nuit et ne nous voit pas dans le même lit, il va se poser des questions.

- Tu m'éner…

C'est le noir complet. Je sens la chaleur d'un corps humain et deux bras qui me portent et me déposent sur quelque chose de mou, surement le lit. Depuis quand il fait si chaud dans cette pièce. J'essaye d'ouvrir un œil, mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne me sens pas bien. Une main se pose sur mon front, elle est fraîche et ça me fait du bien. Quand elle se retire, je fais un effort surhumain pour l'attraper, mais j'échoue. J'entends mon compagnon de voyage me dire : « Ne fais pas d'effort, crétine. Tu es brûlante de fièvre ! Akamaru, Ambre restez ici, je reviens tout de suite. » Je l'entends sortir de la chambre et sombre dans un demi-sommeil. Quand il revient, j'entends des clapotis, puis sens une compresse fraîche se poser sur mon front. Je frissonne à ce contact, mais aussi à celui de la main qui vient de se poser sur la mienne. Peu après, un bruit de chaise se fait entendre.

- Asseyez-vous. Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudrait que vous tombiez de fatigue.

- Merci. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr.

La porte claque.

- Quelle cruche tu fais. Ca doit bien faire deux jours que tu tousses et tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que tu étais malade, à moins que tu ne voulais encore faire la fière. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant avec moi. Je sais que tu es plus fragile que tu veux bien le faire croire. Ca fait longtemps que je te regarde de loin. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Toujours là pour tes amis, sans faille, quoi qu'il te demande tu ne te plains jamais vraiment ou juste pour la forme. Tu ne dis jamais ce qui te blesse vraiment. Tu ravales ta peine et tu souris. Tu as un si beau sourire. Tu es très belle, tu sais. Et en plus, tu as de la répartie. Enfants, quand je t'embêtais, tu ne pleurais pas comme les autres filles. Non, toi, tu me tirais la langue et tu partais dans ton coin préparer ta vengeance et quelle vengeance ! Tu avais et tu as toujours un sens aigu du sadisme. Moi qui me vente de n'avoir peur de rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que tu me laisses. Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait. Je t'aime depuis toujours.

Je ne vais pas mourir pour une petite poussée de fièvre ! C'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais enrhumée. Mais je suis un ninja, il faut plus qu'un rhume pour me tuer. Putain ! Qu'est ce qu'il caille ici !

- Kiba… J'ai… J'ai froid…

- Je vais te chercher une couverture supplémentaire.

- Non… Reste ici… S'il te plait…

Les larmes coulent toutes seules. C'est bête, mais quand j'ai de la fièvre, je deviens hypersensible et je pleure pour un rien.

- Je ne serais pas long.

Il embrasse délicatement mon front en changeant ma compresse et part. Je sens d'autres larmes couler le long de mes joues. Fichue fièvre, j'ai de plus en plus froid et je grelotte dans mon lit. J'ai l'impression que Kiba est parti depuis des heures. Que j'ai horreur d'être malade. J'entends des pas près de la porte et ouvre les yeux espérant voir apparaître le maître chien. Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas et les pas continuent dans le couloir. Mon cœur rate un battement chaque fois que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, mais la porte ne s'ouvre toujours pas. Mais pourquoi il ne revient pas ? Il a peut-être été attaqué ? Oui, c'est ça, il s'est fait attaquer. Il faut que j'aille l'aider. Je repousse les draps et descends du lit. Ma tête tourne, mais si Kiba est en danger, il faut que je l'aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'y pousse. Je fais un pas, deux pas et manque de tomber, mais deux bras me rattrapent et me transportent jusqu'au lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever.

- Je croyais que…

Mes larmes coulent de nouveau.

- Chut, me dit-il me prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est rien. Je suis là.

Il veut se relever, mais je me serre un peu plus contre lui et lui demande de rester. Il me recouvre des couvertures d'une main, puis m'enlace de nouveau et nous nous endormons. Le lendemain, au réveil, je me sens mieux et j'ai les idées un peu plus claires. Dans un premier temps, je me demande ce que je fais dans les bras de l'Inuzuka. Puis, je me souviens de lui avoir demandé de rester auprès de moi et puis je suis très bien ici. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour mieux me remémorer les événements d'hier soir. Oh mon Dieu, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Mon cœur s'emballe à se souvenir. Je garde les yeux clos quelques minutes de plus pour faire le point. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que dans ses bras, je profite au maximum de ce moment. Je réalise enfin que ce n'était pas de la haine mais de l'amour. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve face à deux prunelles noires.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Beaucoup, merci. Mais ça irait encore mieux si tu allais te brosser les dents. Ton haleine et pire que celle d'Akamaru.

- En effet, tu vas mieux, me lance-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. On va quand même se reposer ici aujourd'hui.

J'y peux rien c'est sorti tout seul, l'habitude surement. En tout cas, je l'ai blessé. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi ça me fait mal de le blesser ? Cette sensation m'énerve. Il faut que j'analyse ce que je ressens. Il entre dans la salle de bain et je ferme à nouveau les yeux, réfléchissant, analysant, réfléchissant encore. Ca ne se peux pas... C'est impossible... Comment cela pourrait-il être possible, c'est un abruti fini. Il apparait dans l'encadrement de la salle d'eau et je comprends que l'impossible existe peut-être. Je rougis.

- Ki... Kiba.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il méfiant.

- Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Je… Enfin… Je crois… Enfin… Je... Je t'aime…

Ouf, c'est sorti ! Ca fait du bien. Mais, pourquoi il se rapproche ? J'ai les joues en feu. Il s'assit au bord du lit, repousse une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et approche sa bouche de la mienne.

- Tu vas être malade.

- Je m'en fou.

Son souffle effleure mes lèvres et je ferme les yeux portée par cette sensation. Il en profite pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon premier baiser, mais avec lui je ne sais plus où je suis, ni qui je suis. C'est moi qui approfondis le baiser, tout en me tortillant pour pouvoir m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ce baiser est tellement passionné qu'il me donne envie de plus. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et délaisse sa bouche pour partir à la découverte de son cou. Apparemment il n'y a pas que moi qui ai envie de plus, une bosse se forme au niveau de son entrejambe. Dit donc, il a le démarrage facile, c'est bon à savoir. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon ventre et il… me repousse ! Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Je te l'ai dit. Aujourd'hui, c'est repos.

- Ton corps ne dit pas la même chose.

- Pas de discussion possible. On aura tout le temps plus tard.

- Mais…

- Tu as besoin de repos. Point.

Il a l'air décidé et je n'ai pas la force de me chamailler avec lui. Et puis, il a raison. On aura tout le temps qu'on voudra plus tard. Je crois que notre couverture de jeunes mariés et assurée. Je me rends compte que je suis toujours à califourchon sur lui. J'en profite pour l'enlacer, petit câlin qu'il me rend avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas. Je resterais bien comme ça toute la journée, mais mon estomac n'est pas de cet avis. Tant pis pour mon estomac, je veux encore rester dans ses bras. Mon Dieu, une journée avec lui ici, je ne vais pas tenir. J'ai une idée ! Je lui susurre à l'oreille « Soit on reste ici et je te saute dessus, soit on continue notre route pour le village de la cascade ?» Il me jauge, puis, voyant que je suis sérieuse, il décide de continuer la route, mais doucement. L'aubergiste est très content de savoir que je vais mieux et nous indique une caravane de marchands prenant la même direction que nous qui propose de nous conduire à destination. Kiba s'empresse d'accepter la proposition, trop soulagé que je n'ai pas d'effort physique à fournir. Eh oh, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Mais il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre, il me fait m'asseoir à l'arrière d'un chariot pas trop chargé. Il passe la journée à coté de celui-ci, Akamaru et Ambre gambadant à coté de lui, et me jette un regard noir dès que je tente de descendre pour me dégourdir les jambes. Heureusement, à ce rythme, nous arriverons à destination ce soir.

- Nous y sommes !

- Autorisation de descendre chef ?

- Oui. Mais ne force pas.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis ni en sucre, ni en porcelaine ?

- Au moins cent fois aujourd'hui.

- Bon alors, tu devrais avoir compris… Et si on cherchait cette auberge, que je puisse ENCORE me reposer.

- Ok.

Ca fait quelques minutes que l'on est seuls et il est de plus en plus tendu. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il évite tout contact physique. En fait, il joue nerveusement avec sa pseudo alliance. Il est complètement ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'œil à Akamaru et Ambre. Mon chat me lance un regard du genre « Et ta mission alors ? ». Il a raison. Je recentre mon attention sur ma mission, trouver des informations sur la présence de l'Akatsuki à proximité de ce village. Au bout de quelques pas dans les rues de cette ville, quelque chose me frappe : ce village est bien trop paisible pour être occupé par nos ennemis.

- Dépêchons-nous de trouver l'auberge, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

- Hn ?

- Kiba, je te rappelle que nous avons une mission. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse que tu puisses, enfin, te concentrer.

- Je me disais juste que j'aimerais bien que la fiction devienne réalité.

Il regarde son alliance.

- Moi aussi. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Là nous avons à faire.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il se détend et se concentre sur la mission.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons aller à l'auberge.

L'auberge est assez connue et donc facile à trouver. Lorsque nous nous annonçons à la réceptionniste, elle nous conduit dans un petit bureau où nous retrouvons le Hokage et nos parents.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?!

- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour, avant de poser des questions.

- Bonjour Hokage-sama.

- Bien. Bonjour à vous. Pour commencer j'ai une question à vous poser. Est-ce que vous vous entendez mieux ?

- On peut dire ça, oui.

- Je crois que oui. Répond Kiba en même temps que moi.

- Votre mission est donc une réussite, nous annonce le Hokage.

- Hein ?

- Le but de cette mission était de vous préparer à la nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer… Vous allez vous marier. Un mariage arrangé depuis longtemps entre vos deux familles.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Une mission bidon pour qu'on se rapproche. Ils étaient donc si sûrs d'eux ? D'un autre coté je vais me marier avec l'homme que j'aime. Je le regarde, nos yeux se croisent et il me sourit. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de hurler ma joie, mais pas devant eux. Je l'attrape par le bras et nous sortons en courant de l'auberge. J'ai remarqué un petit jardin en arrivant. Je m'arrête dans celui-ci et ivre de bonheur lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, entre deux baisers, je sens la présence du Hokage et de nos parents tout prés. Tant pis, je suis trop heureuse !

Fin

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des com, même pour critiqué si c'est constructif bien sûr._

_Que pensez-vous du personnage de Jade ? Je pense peut-être l'intégrée à une fic Naruto, mais je veux d'abord savoir si elle plait ou pourquoi elle déplait._

_Encore merci de m'avoir lue._


End file.
